thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Coven
The Trinity Coven 'is a strong, nomadic group of witches that are known to be the oldest coven in existence, formed around 2.5 million to 2.0 million B.C. by Hecate, The Witch-Queen. The Trinity Coven is known to be the top Witch Coven, ruling over all other covens of witches, as they have been travelling across Europe and North America for several millennias, transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to the next and controlling the secret of the supernatural world and all it contains (i.e. witches, vampires, and other creatures). They are led by the powerful '''Harman '''bloodline, which has been succeeded by the '''Petrova '''bloodline in recent years, though there are also numerous bloodlines and families in the coven. Many, if not all witches, somehow descend from the first leader of the Trinity Coven, and first-known witch, Hecate, The Witch Queen, and progenitor of the Harman/Petrova bloodline, dating back to 2.5 million BC, even earlier. The coven would later settle down in New Orleans. Very little is known about the internal structure of the group, aside from the fact that there is a single Leader/Regent of the group, a position which is inherited and passed down through the main bloodline (which can be challenged or lost due to shunning). Typically, a female is the leader of the coven, though a male can easily taken up the mantle. Membership into the coven seems to be earned by birthright (and in rare cases, by marriage/child birth), and people are still considered to be members of the coven even if they lose the ability to practice magic. Currently, the 'Petrova '''bloodline has succeeded control of the coven; this is because the main, ruling branch of the Harman bloodline has merged into the Petrova bloodline with Mariya Harman (alias: Mariya Aleksandrova), the only child of the former Leader and Regent, having run away to marry Anton Petrov. There are also many members of the Trinity Coven spread throughout the world, as well as numerous descendants of the bloodlines from within the coven. The Trinity Coven tracks all of its descendants in the world. History 2.5 to 2.0 Million B.C. The first witch and leader of the Trinity Coven, Hecate, is born sometime within this period. She is the first known person to practice what is known as witchcraft, spells, and rituals known by modern-day witches. Hecate was banished from her "village/settlement" and rejected by her family for the powers which she possessed as a witch. It was at this time that she formed what is known to be the first witch coven--the Trinity Coven--in order to gather talented bloodlines together to pass on generations of knowledge and to create a safe haven for those gifted with magic to practice. Following the development of the Trinity Coven, it would soon become known to be the ruling coven of the witches, with Hecate being the Witch-Queen of her coven and all witches. At some unknown period, Hecate gave birth to two daughters--Melynda and Kehlani--and three sons--Islwyn, Gershom, and Bronek, the first generation of the Harman bloodlines/and soon-to-be Petrova bloodlines. Stone Age (2.0 Million B.C. to 10,000 B.C) In this time period, the Trinity Coven starts to travel throughout the world, gathering up many talented members (either entire families or single individuals). At the start of 2.5 B.C., the coven develops its three major rules: (1) To never reveal the supernatural community, (2) to never reveal magic, and (3) to never lose control of a tribe/coven. During this time period, Bronek, the youngest child and son of Hecate, starts a secret faction within the Trinity Coven, dedicated to gathering more power and developing a way to become immortal, as using spells, herbs, and potions to speed down aging is no longer enough for him. 1st Century B.C. to 400 A.D. The Trinity Coven arrive to Greece, having heard the rumours of two powerful witches--Qetsiyah and Silas--working together to create the spell of immorality, due to Bronek and his secret faction informing Hecate in hopes that she would go to restore balance. The Trinity Coven arrived after the aforementioned had already been created, and the newly-formed Gemini Coven had killed Qetsiyah for her actions in creating the Immortality Spell. The Trinity Coven, in order to restore the damage to Nature which had been done, ultimately cursed the remaining members of Qetsiyah and Silas' witch community, and the thusly became known as the Travelers, due to the fact that they were forced to live as nomads as a side effect of the curse, unable to settle as a community for longer than a few days or perform rituals and spells in groups without risking their homes being devastated by natural disasters such as earthquakes and plagues. This curse also cut the Travelers off from Nature, so they were unable to practice traditional magic, their preferred form of witchcraft. Furthermore, The Trinity Coven also created a spell of mirrors, which ultimately led to the creation of the '''shadow-selves, also known as doppelgängers. Before leaving, the Trinity Coven left orders for the Gemini Coven to track the Travelers, and ensure that they do not manage to break the curse placed upon them. 400 A.D. to 500 A.D. It is during this time period, some point before 500 A.D., that Bronek is banished from Trinity Coven due to murdering his mother, Hecate, and plotting to take over the Trinity Coven. He had been in the workings of creating a spell to become immortal, similar to what Qetsiyah and Silas did, which is where he drew inspiration from. As a result of his actions, his sister, Melynda, who takes over as the Leader of the Trinity Coven, alongside the other Elders in the coven, combined their blood and imbued their magic into it to make a special potion which could be used to bind and seal Bronek's magic by making him drink it. However, before they can make Bronek take the potion or face the Shunning ritual, Bronek takes off and escapes from the Trinity Coven. On the run and in hiding from the Trinity Coven, Bronek travelled to the "New World," or what is known in modern world as the North American continent, eventually settling down somewhere in the North American Gulf Coast, where he discovers several tribes of Native American Witches. Bronek integrates himself into one of the two tribes, by using his magic to deceive the tribe into believing he has always been with them, and takes up several alias', "Bronsen/Bron/Bo." 500 A.D. Two major tribes of Native American witches have been at war with one another for several years now, due to Bronek, which was now drawing attention to the supernatural community residing in the North American Gulf Coast. Bronek, now going by "Bo", initiates the unification ritual between the two warring tribes, marrying the chosen women from the other tribe, therefore adding the abilities and magic of the tribe to himself, and create a unified, super coven which Bo was now the Leader of. As a result of this union, Bo conceives a child (Inadu, a.ka. The Hollow) with the women. Throughout the pregnancy, the unborn child was gifted with great power from the Elders, in hopes that Inadu would become the symbol of prosperity and glory for their newly-joined coven. After Inadu was born, Bo began to shape and control his daughter's powers; his intentions were to sacrifice her in a ritual when she reached the age of 16 in order to steal all her power, unknown to the others in the tribe and Inadu's mother. However, as Inadu grew older, she began to crave more power, seeking out any neighbouring witch covens in the area in order to kill them and steal their magic. It was at this point that Bo decided to move forward with preparing to sacrifice Inadu to absorb her magic; however, he needed to wait until the Full Moon in order to channel its powers and perform the ritual, to effectively kill Inadu and drain her magic into himself. The Trinity Coven arrived in time to the North American Gulf in order to stop Bo and Inadu, who was losing control and craving more power with each passing day. On the night of the Full Moon, as Bo was preparing to perform the ritual in order to kill Inadu, the Trinity Coven arrived. They subdued Bo, forcing him to drink the potion which they had initially created for him several years ago, thusly sealing his magic and the magic of the coven (as they were linked through the Unification Ceremony), and killed Inadu using a special axe imbued with the blood and magic of Inadu's parents, and the Leader of the Trinity Coven. However, while she was dying, the last spell that Inadu cast was to curse the Trinity Coven--specifically, the Harman bloodline, and thusly the Petrova bloodline--in order to bind her spirit in death to the coven and bloodline. In punishment for creating such a mess of the supernatural community in the area, and allowing the coven to create such destruction despite such a mess, the Trinity Coven, specifically Bo's siblings, created the Werewolf Curse and placed it upon Bo, binding it to the Full Moon, and like before due to the Unification Ceremony, the entire coven was impacted. As such, the seven bloodlines of werewolves were created, with Bo and Inadu's mother forming the creation of the Labonair Family (the Crescent Wolf Pack), and the other werewolf bloodlines, Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark, and Paxon packs. Traditions and Rules The coven acts as a large organization or an extended family, offering support and protection to its members, but it's also administered by strict rules of conduct that lead to severe punishment those who transgress the rules. Sometimes it is possible that within the same coven there are factions with different agenda. This may be caused by personal motivations and beliefs, feuds or personal gain. However, one of the tasks of Elders and Regent is to keep peace among the witch community members. A conspiracy against superior ranks can lead to hanging and the questioning of the value as well as plotting against witches leads to a gruesome death, usually bleeding caused by magical means. The most terrible punishment that a witch can undergo is to be shunned via a ritual that is implemented only in severe circumstances when a witch is guilty of serious crimes, such as plotting the killing of other witches. When the guilty witch also happens to be Regent, the witch is forced to renounce the leadership role. Since the shunned witch is cast out from the witch community, it's possible the same rule applies to the Elders as well. The three major rules developed by the Trinity Coven for '''ALL '''witches/covens in the world is to: # To Never Reveal the Supernatural Community. It must be protected at all costs. As witches are the architects of the supernatural, it is their duty to ensure it remains hidden. # To Never Reveal Magic (Unless it is marriage). # To Never Lose Control of a Tribe/Coven of Witches. There are several other rules, such as anything suspicious, or which draws attention to the magical community, must be reported to the Trinity Coven. Throughout The Originals Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Leaders Members Trivia * The Trinity Coven is the ruling witch coven of all others covens throughout the world. ** This is due to the Trinity Coven being the first even coven of witches, formed by Hecate, The Witch-Queen. * The Trinity Coven is the second largest coven of witches seen so far (the first being the French Quarter Coven), with dozens of members of various ages, families, and bloodlines. ** Some known Families/bloodliness are: *** Harman Family/Petrova Family (Noble family of witches). *** Ivanov/Ivanova Family. *** Duchannes Family. *** Claire Family. **** Davina Claire joined the Trinity Coven after leaving The Sisters. *** Mikaelson Family (via Adyelya, Katherine, and Davina). *** Kovachev/Kovacheva Family. *** Hellend Family. **** Shunned from the Coven due to plots of a coup. * The Trinity Coven is known for the Creation of the Werewolf Curse and, as such, the creation of the seven werewolf bloodlines. ** Bronek Harman, the youngest child and son of Hecate, is the progenitor of the Labonair Family (and the Crescent Wolf Pack) as a result of marrying a Native American Witch, which resulted in the birth of Inadu, a power-hungry witch. *** As a result of Bronek's actions, he was punished: having his magic sealed and being turned into a werewolf. **** Due to his coven being united in a Unification Ceremony via his marriage to Inadu's mother, his coven also faces the consequences, resulting in the seven werewolf bloodlines as noted above. * There can be different factions within the coven, each with their own differing views and agendas. * Membership is earned through birth, but can be lost due to Banishment/Shunning. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Covens Category:Female Witch Category:Male Witch